Another Chance
by DeadlyInk
Summary: It's been three years since Saunière's death. Langdon doesn't believe Sophie even remembers him. Little does he know...Sophie never forgot. Are they both willing to step out of their comfort zones to a give love shot?
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't believe I was back here. It had been three years since I stood in the Grand Gallery at the Louvre museum, staring down at the mutilated body of Jacques Saunière.

Then I had met Sophie Neveu. She'd walked in with the decoded Fibonacci in her hand and my heart had all but stopped. Even in just the dim lights I could see how beautiful she was. But that was all those years ago. I doubted she'd remember now.

(Sophie's POV)

"Robert's in Paris?" I asked Daniel, my work partner. He handed me the newspaper that announced Robert's lecture. My heart fluttered. I hadn't seen him since Saunière's death.

But his lecture wasn't until tomorrow night. Tonight he was at the Louvre for a follow up interview. I _had _to go. I _had _to see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

-That Night-

-At the Louvre-

(Robert's POV)

I adjusted my tie and stepped up to the podium. 

"Alright," I said. "Let's hear your questions." Several hands shot up and people called out my name. I pointed to someone in the back that I could just barely see. 

"Professor." It was a woman. "Sources tell us that you've had no contact with Sophie Neveu. Care to explain why?" My heart pounded at the mention of her name. 

"Ms. Neveu and I never actually exchanged any means of contact," I replied. "But in all fairness… I wish she had. She's an amazing woman and I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss her a great deal." More people yelled out my name. I glanced at my watch. Only fifty five more minutes to go.

-After the interview-

(Sophie's POV)

I stared at Robert, concealed from view. He was signing autographs at the door. He didn't look any different. If anything he'd grown more handsome. 

"Officer Neveu?" a voice said from behind me. I jumped and spun around.

"Captain Fache?" I asked, surprised to see him. 

"What are you doing here?" we asked together. 

"You first," he insisted.

"I came to see, Professor Langdon," I replied. 

"I came to do security on the professor," he said. I sighed. 

"Well you shouldn't sneak up on people like that," I said. He half smiled at me. In all the years I'd known him…he'd never smiled. Robert began walking toward us. I remembered I'd been hiding directly next to the bathroom. My heart leapt into my throat. I felt Fache walk away. He spotted me and stopped dead. 

"_Sophie?" _he asked. I stepped out from my hiding place.

"Hello, Professor," I said, trying to keep my voice steady. 

"_Professor?" _he asked in shock. "What's with the formalities? Come here!" He scooped me up in his arms and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around his waist. He held me close to him. I inhaled the scent of his cologne. The familiarity of the smell made me dizzy with happiness.

"I can't believe you're here, Sophie," he whispered, not letting me go. People were beginning to stare. A few paparazzi snapped pictures. But I didn't care. Robert finally pulled away.

"Come on," he said, smiling and nodding his head toward the door. "We've got some catching up to do." I let him take my hand and lead me out. 


	3. Chapter 3

_(Robert's POV)_

_Sophie and I sat in the little bar, just staring at each other across the table. _

"_I've missed you," I said, finally breaking the silence. She smiled. _

"_I missed you too," she said. Another round of drinks came and the silence resumed as we drank. _

"_Robert," she said when he wine was gone. I set my beer down. _

"_Yes?" I asked._

"_Why didn't you ever try to contact me?" _

"_Sophie," I said, reaching across the table and taking her hand. "I tried a million times. I spent hours looking for your precinct number and when I finally found it…you were never there."_

"_Robert I'm there almost all _the time," she replied.

"Well I was always told you weren't there," I said.

"Was it a guy with an Irish accent?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Parker," she growled. "That's my partner. He's been in love with me for years. He likes to sabotage all my relationships."

"Relationships?" I asked.

(Sophie's POV)

Robert's words were beginning to slur. He was _drunk._

"So you say he's 'in love' with you?" Robert asked, sliding over to sit next to me in the booth. I tensed and my heart pounded in my chest. "Well to bad for him." He leaned in close to me. "Because so am I. And I don't like to share." He kissed me then.

His lips were soft but urgent. I couldn't help but press close to him.

"I think," he said, pulling away, "it's time I took a lady home. It's very late." I ended up having to help him back to his hotel. He sat on his bed and put his arms around my neck, pulling me atop him as he laid down.

"Robert," I said. "We shouldn't."

"I don't care," he replied. He kissed me again. He kissed me like he was starving, lifting my blouse with impatient hands. But I let him. I'd never wanted anyone so bad in my life.

When we both free of our clothes, we sank into the sheets for the best night of our lives.


	4. Author's Note!

Okay, for the _nine _of you that are following this story…I'm not uploading another chapter until I have at least five reviews or some more readers.

Sorry L


	5. Chapter 4

(Robert's POV)I woke up the next morning to the dun spilling across the bed. My head pounded. I realized that my shower was running. I got out of bed and wrapped the sheet around my waist. The water stopped. A moment later, the door opened. Sophie stepped out in nothing but one of the soft white towels from the bathroom. Her skin was flushed from the hot water.

"Oh," she gasped. "I didn't expect you to be awake. I wanted to be gone before you were." I rubbed my throbbing temples.

"What happened last night?" I asked. Her face fell.

"I don't expect you to remember, Robert," she said.

"Sophie," I began. She cut me off.

"I don't expect you to remember sleeping with me! I don't expect you to remember what a wonderful night we shared! I don't expect you to remember you confessing that you're _in love _with me!"

(Sophie's POV)

Robert's eyes widened.

"I…" he stammered. "I wasn't planning on telling you right away." My heart skipped a beat and then resumed its hammering in my chest.

"_Quoi_?" I gasped.

"Sophie," he said, taking my hand. "After everything we went through…you have to know that I…well I _love _you. What about _you_, Princess Sophie? Do you think you could ever love a stuffy old professor like _me_?" My eyes watered.

"_Oui_," I said, my throat thick. "Yes, Robert. I love you now and I've _always_ loved you! _Mon amour!" _He scooped me up in his arms and spun me around, kissing me the whole time. It was better this time. He wasn't as urgent and demanding as he had been last night. _Pierre et la mer! _I couldn't believe this! I hadn't even been planning to speak to this man that I hadn't seen in three years. Now, I was standing in his hotel room after a night of drunken love making confessing the love that I'd been keeping secret since I met him.

But that didn't matter. I loved Robert Langdon. And he loved me. We were going to be together.


	6. Chapter 5

(Sophie's POV)"So," Robert said when he was finally showered and dressed. "Where should we go for our first _real _date?" I shrugged lazily.

"First," I replied. "I need to come about some fresh clothes. The tabloids will be all over us if I walk out of this hotel in the same clothes I came in with."

"And you care?" he asked. I shrugged again.

"I don't know," I replied slowly. "I just don't know if I want the whole world in my business with you. _Pourquoi est-il question, mon amour?"_

"Sophie," he said. "I don't speak French."

"I said why does it matter, my love?" I repeated. I went over and hugged him. He held me for a moment.

"There's a service lady downstairs," he said when he pulled away. "She said she'll 'do anything for me'. Although I have a feeling that it's not what she meant I can have her go to your house and get you some clothes." He made the call.

Thirty minutes later, I had a white cotton sun dress and silver flats on. Robert watched me from the corner of his eye as he put on jeans and a t-shirt.

"Why, professor," I said. "I don't think I've ever seen you in jeans." He smiled.

"Are you ready?" he asked, offering me his arm. I took it and we walked out together.

(Robert's POV)

Sophie and I found a little café and sat outside under an umbrella table. She ordered for both of us because of the minor language barrier. The thought made me laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asked, sipping her water. I told her. She laughed too.

(Sophie's POV)

"I love you, Sophie," Robert said, reaching across the table and taking my hand. I smiled.

"I love you too," I replied. He leaned across the table and planted a quick kiss on my lips. A heard cameras click.

"Damn," Robert exclaimed. "Frickin' paparazzi."

"Never mind them," I soothed. "What matters is that we're together."

We managed to enjoy the rest of our meal in peace. When we had paid, Robert suggested that we go for a walk through the shopping district.

"No," I said. "I do have a _job,_ Professor Langdon." He smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem," he replied. "I called them while you were in the ladies room. As long as I'm in Paris you're on a leave of absence." I shot him a look.

"Why would you do that?" I asked, pulling away from him and putting my hands on my hips.

"Because I want you all to myself," he replied, pulling me back to him.

"You have me, professor," I said against his chest. "You _finally_ have me."


	7. Chapter 6

(Robert's POV)

"So you never told me how long you were going to be in town," Sophie said as we were walking down the street.

"A few weeks," I replied. "I have a few more conferences and a lecture." She smiled and put her arm around my waist.

"I don't believe you," she said.

"Okay so I just don't want to leave," I admitted. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Who said that?" she asked. I laughed.

I took Sophie home as the sun was beginning to set.

"So will I get to see you tomorrow?" she asked at her front door.

"Now don't smother me, women," I teased. "I have job ya know." She pushed my shoulder.

"And you took me off mine," she said, going inside. I followed. "Now it's my turn," she went on. I followed her upstairs into her bedroom.

"You're in trouble, Sophie," I said.

"Oh?"

"Yes. I know where you live now. I might just stalk you."

"Well I might just like that," she replied. The teasing turned into wrestling and that turned into…well I don't really need to paint you a picture. And if you can't figure out what couples do when they're alone than you're probably to young to know anyway.


End file.
